mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault Slash
A warrior must never be caught off guard or show mercy in order to be victorious in battle. The fall of an enemy is the perfect opportunity to deal a powerful attack! Jump high into the air and slash down with your sword. Your awesome power will leave the enemy begging for mercy. Details Screenshot of Assault Slash's impact. * Allows the user to leap towards a downed enemy and slam their weapon down. ** The target must be knocked down for the skill to execute. ** When there are multiple valid targets (such as from Windmill), the player will use Assault Slash against the current target (which has a yellow reticle). ** Press the skill hotkey while targeting a downed enemy in order to use the skill. ** Targets with "Finish" above them are immediately valid targets for Assault Slash, even before they are knocked down. ** Does not work on enemies who have simply been pushed back. ** Enemies who are bounced due to multiple consecutive hits may not be targeted by Assault Slash. *** Enemies who have been knocked down from a Critical Hit or Deadly status may be targeted by Assault Slash. * Any weapon, including bare hands, other than a Ranged Weapon can use Assault Slash. * Assault Slash has a cooldown of 10 seconds. * This skill may be used even while the player is being stunned or knocked down. * The skill's range and damage increases with rank. * At Rank 9, the skill begins to add Strength. * Depending on the timing, a successful hit will either push the enemy back or "bounce" them in place allowing follow up hits. ** The distance and duration of the enemy's push-back is dependent on the weapon used. * Any skill may be used during the recovery animation of Assault Slash, however there will be a short delay before normal attacks can be used or weapons being changed. * Heavy Stander will reduce the push back of this skill greatly and delay the user as though they hit Heavy Stander with a normal attack. ** If the enemy would have bounced, they will instead be able to retaliate immediately. * The player is still vulnerable to attack during the skill's animation. However, the skill itself cannot be interrupted; it is always guaranteed to hit the opponent. ** Assault Slash can't be blocked via Defense and Counterattack. ** Enemies who have Teleportation will still be hit by Assault Slash even though the player strikes their previous location. * Assault Slash may be used during the second half of Windmill's animation phase. * Assault Slash may be used during Smash's animation. ** However, players will still have to wait for the monster to land, as Smashed monsters cannot be attacked until this point. * Assault Slash cannot be used after Blaze due to Blaze causing the enemy to bounce in place. ** If the player uses Blaze on a downed monster causing it to stand before being knocked back, the monster may be targeted by Assault Slash. * Assault Slash aims for the center of the target's hitbox. As a result, monsters with very large hitboxes (such as the Giant Spider) may be difficult to target properly. * Assault Slash does not affect a weapon's Durability nor Proficiency. Summary Obtaining the Skill Talk to Trefor while having rank C or higher Smash with the keyword Skills. * Humans created after the Generation 13: Hamlet update will learn the skill in their beginner quest line, regardless of Smash rank. * Elves may talk to Meles. * Giants may talk to Taunes. ** Giants who have not completed the Blacksmithing quest will need to talk to Trefor instead. Training Method Novice Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1